From The Beginning To The End
by Princess lost in darkness
Summary: It's about two princesses and two princes and how they cope with all the royale troubles at court paring:Yakumo&Mushra, Sago&Binka, Kutal&OC, Mushrambo&OC on hold
1. Chapter 1

(A/N:when I was watching shinzo after so many years it inspired me to do this story so here it is the first chappie, oh goodie. Disclaimer: DON'T OWN SHINZO ONLY MINE CHARACTERS NIMÉ AND MARIANNA CAN I CALL MINE OWN WORK )R&R please!!!

Ages:

Yakumo:17 going 18,Marianna:17,Mushrambo:21, Mushra:19, Sago:19, Kutal:25, Binka:17 and Nimé:22

From the beginning to the end

chapter ONE

Once upon time in a far away empire there lived two Princesses with their parents the Empress and Emperor. They lived very happy and prosperous but it was time that the older Princess Yakumo who was almost 18 should marry. But she didn't want to marry a stranger.

She had a strong aura power, she could do amazing things with her powers like: telekinesis, mind reading, and she could manipulate people. Her sister Marianna who was 17 and could fight with swords and could do power blasts and something more but she was still in training, felt sorry for her sister.

She had to travel to a far away country away from home and live with a total stranger. But their father arranged a ball to meet each prince from other countries. So at diner Princess Yakumo asked: "Father whom is it I will marry?"

"Well mine child you will choose from all the princes I have invite. So you can choose whom you will marry."

"Thank you father." When the princesses where alone princess Yakumo cried her eyes out by her sister.

"why me…? why was I the first born…?"

" Shuuuu Yakumo, it our fate that we marry well and who we marry that they will take good care of us that's why father does this, but I rather be a peasant than be a princess I'll tell you that."

"Great idea, I just run away and don't have to worry about it anymore."

And Yakumo wanted to run out the room but her sister stopt her.

"Have you gone mad sister?! What do you think will happen when you aren't here anymore, who takes your place? ME!!! You are just being selfish! Can't you do nothing else but only think about yourself? Think about the people around you and who cares about you and think about your actions and what kind of impact they will have on other people life's, you are an selfish being you hear me SELFISH!!!"

Then Marianna slammed the door just be away from her sister's presences.

The day after the Princes where due to arrive for the ball, the sisters would meet them that evening. It was a masquerade so everyone had to wear costumes and masks.

(A/N : Princess Yakumo wears the dress from Sissi part 1 the blue one with a blue mask and her sister Marianna wears the dress from part 2 the silver/white dress with a silver/white mask. If you want to see the dresses search on Google or mail me back with the story.)

Before they where introduced, Yakumo stopt her sister. "Marianna I want to say sorry about yesterday and how I behaved, I was so selfish and didn't think about the people, mother, father and most of all you."

"Apology accepted sister now let's go." Both sisters smiled, toke a deep breath and went down the stairs.

"May I present the royal highnesses Princess Yakumo and Princess Marianna." Followed by three heavy stomps with a staff.

The hole room went silent. The whispers could be heard. 'they are beautiful, their dresses are marvelous ect.'

Marianna's handmaiden was by her mistress side at all times. Her name is Binka. Binka is 17 and is a pretty girl and had secret powers as well but they still hadn't developed. Yakumo's handmaiden was Nimé she is 22 years old and is a catlike enterran she was fast and flexible and was shape swifter to help the princesses to escape if necessary.

Meanwhile in the ballroom prince Mushra and his older brother prince Mushrambo and their henchmen Sago and Kutal.

"Brother do we have to get in line to be introduced to Emperor and Empress and the Princesses? Because this costume is itching so bad."

"Patience Mushra you will get out that costume soon enough but be patient."

The line was very long and after 45 men it was the brothers turn. The brothers and their henchmen bowed and toke of their masks then stud up, the two brothers where amazed how beautiful the Princesses looked, and their henchmen looked at their handmaidens.

"Your majesties allow me to introduce Prince Mushrambo and Prince Mushra from Antonimo."

"Welcome to the Empire hope your stay will be pleasant." Princess Yakumo said.

And Princess Marianna said: "Please enjoy the banquet and the festivities we will see each other soon I hope."

"Thank you, your Majesties likewise Princess Marianna."

Prince Mushrambo said and bowed and left with his brother.

"Wow, brother did you see how beautiful they where especially the older princess Yakumo her eyes where like stars in a clear evening sky."

"Yes she is a rare beauty." But he thought about the younger princess. And they dreamed away about their Princesses.

The Princesses where doing the same thing about the brothers.

"So what do you think about prince Mushra and his brother."

"Prince Mushra is the one for you if you want mine opinion."

"Really sister? Why do you think so?"

"Yes really, because I think the moment he saw you he really fell in love with you, now ask him for a dance, I will entertain myself for while."

"Well why don't you go dance aswell maybe someone's got your eye."

"Yes someone has but they are here to see you and not me they aren't interested in a girl like me."

"Sister there your wrong you are beautiful, smart, considered about everyone you care about, you can fight aswell. What is there not to love about you."

"Well all they see is you!!!" And see ran from throne to the gardens. Yakumo went after her along with Binka to but was stopt by the crowed.

"Sister wait, please!!!" But she was stopt by her parents.

"Darling there you are, it's time to open the ball with your first partner"

"Yes mother."

The brothers where by the drinking table. When Prince Mushrambo saw Princess Marianna ran outside. 'Where is she going.' He thought. He was about to follow her to gardens but her sister came up to them.

"Prince Mushra, Prince Mushrambo." She bowed her head.

"Your highness, how can we be of service?"

"Prince Mushra would you do me the honor of opening the first dance with me?"

"Certainly your highness."

"Thank you." Prince Mushra took her arm and was about to escort her to the center of the room but before they where about to Princess Yakumo turned to his brother and asked:

"Prince Mushrambo, could you do a small favor for me?"

"Certainly."

"Could you see if mine sister doesn't get into trouble ore wanders off to her room she doesn't need to be alone right now so if you could help cheer her a bit I'll be most grateful to see her happy even if it was just only tonight."

"But of course it shall be done you highness."

"Thank you Prince Mushrambo. Shell we proceed Prince Mushra?"

"Yes."

Meanwhile Marianna was by the pond playing with water. The moon was bright and the moonflowers came to bloom. Mushrambo was searching for the Princess but had trouble finding her is this massive garden. But when he saw a path leading to somewhere he decided to follow the path, there he found a handkerchief with the Princess's initials, but then he heard sobbing.

He follow the sound and came to a pond first he saw nothing but then he looked around the pond and saw Princess crying with her head down so she didn't see him. So Mushrambo came closer. And he touched her shoulder and was about to say: "Milady are you alright?" But he was blasted away from her.

Marianna had heard footsteps coming her way than someone graphed/touched her should she did the first best thing she blasted the person who touched her. But then she saw who it was and directly went to him.

"Prince Mushrambo are you alright?"

"Aaaah, I'll be fine, funny I was about to ask you the same question. But can you help me up if to get to a medic."

"No there is no need for a medic I'll help you but you have to lie down."

"Alright. Aaaah!!!"

"Sorry for attacking. But now you have to hold still for me."

Then Princess Marianna did the same blast power but focused on the wound Mushrambo looked with surprisement how the wound closed up and his costume where hole again.

"There it's done you mustn't stalk a person from behind you know, because before you know it you will have a sword through you."

Then she helped him up but she herself fell but Mushrambo caught her just in time.

"Milady are you alright? Are you feeling well. Your highness?!"

But she was unconscious. He lifted her and brought her to the pond and cupped some water in to his hand and put it against her mouth so she would drink it. After a few seconds she drank it and was coming to. At that moment Mushrambo look at her face up close and he fell in love with her. But then her eyes opened and he saw the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen her facial color came back as well.

"Your highness I'm glad that your back allow me to help you up."

"Thank you for helping back there it was long time ago when I last used that technique. But I forgot it uses mine own energy to help the person in need."

"No problem and apology accepted your highness you really reacted quick."

"Well I had the proper training to do so but thank you. But pardon me for being rude but why are you here?"

"You may ask me anything your highness. Your sister asked me to look for you when she asked my brother for the opening dance."

"Oh did she really followed mine advice?!"

"O what kind of advice did you give her then?"

"I can read people's eyes and aura and I saw that your younger brother was in love with mine sister the moment he saw her and she was beginning to fall in love with him. So I said go dance with him and that I'll entertain myself and here we are, first you got hurt than me fainting an all."

"Well you where right about mine brother your highness."

"It's just Marianna what about have come here for mine sister aswell

"Well mine brother and I made a deal no matter who your sister choose we always stand by each other."

"That the most beautiful promise you can make with your family. Mine sister and I do nothing but fight and she doesn't see how I see the world. And I already have seen the world and is not so beautiful as it seems. And I hope that someday I will find someone for me with whom I can travel and go explore and have someone who could love me ."

"I thought that you had hole lines of suitors waiting just to see a glimpse of what I see now."

"Prince Mushrambo you really flatter me but no I'm always left standing aside nobody sees me when mine sister's in the room."

"you can call me Mushrambo, but I do see you and what I see is the most beautiful person right before me. Because I see someone that cares about her people and family and she is very smart and is very beautiful."

"well I don't see her is she even real because people tent too see only the outside not the inside."

"Now if you want to see her look in the pond then you will see her and you will agree with me she does exist."

She looked and saw herself. Mushrambo stud by her and was close and when she came up she stud face to face with Mushrambo and then he asked: "what tells mine aura now?"

"Well that you want to kiss me but you are afraid to asked it to me."

"And now that you know can I kiss you?"

"But you don't know me and I just met……" She was caught off guard when a part of lips touched hers and she felt right about this because she felt safe in his arms it felt like she belonged right there. Her arms went around his neck to hold him closer . But then there was an blast in the main building. The couple where flow away when Marianna looked up she saw the building on fire she stud up and ran to the building but Mushrambo stopt "NOOOO…….MINE FAMILY,FRIENDS …….. NOOOOOOO!!!!! And Marianna falls to the ground and cries.

Hope you like what I have cooked up so far. Now see you next time on From the beginning to the end.

Next time :

"Please Mushrambo I have to go too them. There might be a possibility they need mine help and ore they are trapped but I have to go help them please let me go. Think about your brother. Think about all the innocent people who are dying there. Please let me go."

You like R&R the button down here


	2. Problem?

**Disclaimer: I only own Nimé and Marianna . I didn't have mine own bad guy so I used Lord ****Ryuma .**** Don't own shinzo ,So please don't sue me! Sorry for the late update this is just a short chappie.**

**Last time in FTBTTE:**

"_Well that you want to kiss me but you are afraid to ask it to me." _

"_And now that you know can I kiss you?" _

"_But you don't know me and I just met…" _

_She was caught off guard when a pair of lips touched hers and she felt right about this because she felt safe in his arms it felt like she belonged right there. Her arms went around his neck to hold him closer. The kiss was about to go deeper, but then there was a explosion in the main building. _

_The newly couple where flown apart. When Marianna looked up she saw the building on fire she stud up and ran to the building but Mushrambo stopt her. _

"_NOOOO….MINE FAMILY, FRIENDS ….. NOOOOOOO! And Marianna falls to the ground and cries. _

**Now:**

"NOOOO… It can't be happening." Marianna stud up and tried to go to the main building but Mushrambo still wouldn't let her go so she struggled her way but Mushrambo was stronger.

"Please Mushrambo I have to go too them. There might be a possibility they need mine help and ore they are trapped but I have to go help them please let me go. Think about your brother! Think about all the innocent people who are dying there! Please let me go!"

"No you need to stay here and stay calm your in no condition to go in right now, please stay here and I'll go in to see if everyone is alright?"

"Alright, but please hurry ! "

Then Mushrambo went inside through the rubble and smoke he saw dead body's all over, inside he was crying for his brother but right now he had to find them and hope for the best .

"Mushra where are you? Sago, Kutal… Princess Yakumo ! "

"Brother ?" A hoarse said.

"Mushra where are you?"

"I'm over here brother with everyone ." then Mushrambo saw them near a pillar by a pile of debri, as he came closer he saw Princess Yakumo with a child in her arms it was dead.

"Poor thing to be ripped away so young. Rest my young friend may you find peace." She said as she laid him down. Then she looked at Mushrambo and asked. "Where is mine sister Prince Mushrambo?"

"She is alright, she is outside. But now let's get you all out off here before the building collapses."

" But what about the rest of the people they don't deserve to end like this and what about mine parents they are is under the pieces of rumble."

" Alright but let's hurry this building is not holding up for long." Then they spread out to search for survivors .

Meanwhile Marianna was waiting for a sign of Mushrambo ore her sister but she felt a strange aura coming up behind her. It was Lord Ryuma ruler of the Reptiles.

"Well well well…. What did I find here, a lost little bunny."

"YOU, YOUR ARE RESPNSIBLE FOR THIS YOU AR GONNING TO PAY WITH YOUR LIVE!"


End file.
